


Kiss it and Make it Better

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: A sweet, innocent day of binge watching Netflix with your fiancé Geoff turned into something you knew that little shit planned.Tumblr Anon said: Omg! Geoff and reader just lazing about when Geoff starts tickling the reader and she ends up kicking him accidentally?? So she makes it up to him? Fluffy smuts ahead??





	

It had probably been months, maybe even years, since you had gotten a day off at the same time as your fiancé. Geoff’s job, while it did seem to outsiders to be all fun and games, had a lot of backstage things going on all at once, and with all of the content they put out daily and with Geoff not only being in charge of the Achievement Hunters, but being a full time member of Rooster Teeth, and of course Grif in Red vs Blue, well, he hadn’t had a breather in a long time.

Your job was pretty boring for the most part, you owned and managed a small café a short walk from your house, but even though you were your own boss, you really couldn’t take time off work. You only had three people working for you, and one was an unreliable teenager you were on the brink of firing, and the other was a really sweet, but sickly woman in her mid to late fifties. It was really unfortunate that she still had to work at her age, but medical bills couldn’t be satisfied with retirement funds alone. To make a long story short, you worked overtime most of the time.

While you and Geoff essentially worked the same hours, when you both were home, either he was too exhausted to really do anything or you were. After Gavin had moved out, Geoff was particularly ecstatic that you would, as he put it, “be able to bang without worrying about a British prick walking in on us!”

But around that time, shit started hitting the fan at your work, and Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter were gaining more and more attention every day and therefore having more pressure to put out more content, so you couldn’t have all of the sex you had missed out on with Gavin trailing around yours and Geoff’s heels like a puppy.

But today, today both of you had taken a ‘sick day’ and had been cuddling on the couch and binge watching the Vampire Diaries for about five hours now. Geoff had even stayed away from the liquor cabinet so he could fully enjoy a day with you. You had tried telling him that he didn’t have to, but he insisted. It was a nice enough sentiment to quiet you into joining him in watching mind numbing b-list television.

All was quiet and calm for the most part, aside from shitty jokes from either you or Geoff every now and then, and you just relished being in his company. At least, you were until he shifted his body so that his facial hair tickled at your face. You tried to ignore it, you really did, but after fifteen minutes, you burst into giggles and swatted his face away.

“Get your stupid ass face away from my cheek, you’re distracting me.” You told him, resting your head on his chest and looking up at him innocently.

His reaction was priceless, as you knew it would be. Geoff screwed up his face into an disgruntled expression, frowning down at you. “Stupid ass face?” He repeated, his voice cracking slightly. You giggled once more. It never failed to amuse you that a grown man with vicious looking tattoos, a mouth like a sailor, and drinking habits that would put 40 year old suburban white dads to shame, still had voice cracking. “Need I remind you that you agreed to marry this stupid ass face? That makes you an even stupider ass face.”

And then, it began. You knew he had to know what would eventually happen because of it, his innocent and playful two finger jab to your sides, but he probably didn’t count on you jumping so hard that you ended up kicking his leg. You could tell he wasn’t expecting it because he rolled over on his side, whining and bitching about the pain.

“Geoff Ramsey, you’re a fuckin’ adult. Please act like one.” You said in a mock stern voice. You both knew that he would never act like an adult, and you never wanted him to, but he really was milking the injury.

“I’m gonna die!” Geoff wailed, clutching his leg with both hands and squirming around as best as he could with the limited space the couch provided him.

You rolled your eyes. “I think you might pull through, if you pray for a miracle.”

“It’s not fucking funny!” Geoff moaned, “Why the fuck do you kick so hard, anyway?”

“Oh, you poor baby,” you cooed, placing a sympathetic hand on his thigh. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?”

With that, Geoff opened one eye curiously and eyed you. “Actually, I think that’d fix me right up. Could you please, dear?”

You let out a heavy sigh. If it was any other man pulling this shit, you wouldn’t have done it. It didn’t matter if you were with any other guy for as long as you had been with Geoff, with a three year long dating period, and three more years currently in your engagement. You simply wouldn’t have done it. Hell, even Geoff asking it was a 50/50 chance that you would do it. But, you were feeling generous that day. You hadn’t spent quality time with your fiancé in far too long, and if making the day better would include you kissing his leg to make his boo boo better, well, you’d do it.

You leaned down carefully and removed Geoff’s hands from the approximate area where you had kicked him and pressed a light kiss to his jeans. “Better?” You asked, almost rhetorically.

“Actually, while you’re down there…” Geoff said suggestively, and you followed his eyes to the growing tent in his crotch.

“Seriously?” You asked incredulously. “Did you really just throw a temper tantrum because you hoped I would suck your dick?”

Geoff sighed in exasperation. “Look, you have two options here. You can sit here and question my motives, which really shouldn’t surprise you anymore, or you could get to it and I can treat you real nice, baby. Your choice.”

He was right, to be fair. He’s done worse things in hopes of a blowjob later. How else would you have gotten him to do half of the stupid shit you had filmed with Gavin years ago for Happy Hour? Even drunk off his ass, he wouldn’t have done half of that show were it not for the promise of a good time later. Besides, it had been far too long of a dry spell for you when you lived with your fiancé who was really one of the more sexually active partners you had had to date.

Wordlessly, you grabbed the hair tie off of your wrist and pulled your hair away from your face and into a ponytail. Before your hands could unzip his jeans, however, Geoff tutted and drew your eyes to his.

“Nuh uh. I said I was going to make you feel good, too. Turn around.”

You grinned widely, standing up and hooking your thumbs in your shorts and tugging them off in one fluid motion. Thank god you didn’t believe in underwear on your day off, so that was already taken care of. You carefully positioned yourself on the couch so you were comfortable and in the right way for some really good oral.

Surprisingly, Geoff loved eating you out just as much as he enjoyed getting head, if not more. You were a bit hesitant the first time he had suggested it, but his favorite thing ever was exactly what was about to go down: you sitting on his face and blowing him at the same time. In other words, a mind-blowing 69.

You raised your hips up so that he couldn’t quite reach your already wet pussy, in order to first get his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Once that was taken care of and his hardening cock was in your hand and being languidly stroked with practiced hands, you lowered both your hips and your mouth, and the real fun began.

You let out a shaky moan around Geoff’s cock as he licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit, pausing at the top to flick at the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue just the way you liked. While you would absolutely love to just allow him to eat you out like he was, you felt he deserved to receive what he was giving you.

So you got to work. You pulled your mouth from his dick to swirl your tongue around his head, teasing at him gently before leaning down even further and licking from base to tip ever so slowly. Geoff rewarded you by sucking on your clit with just the right amount of force, causing you to moan again. This was essentially what sex with Geoff was like. He would treat you nicely, and you would reward him in turn, and he didn’t like to be one-up’d (and he really liked pleasuring you) so he would double the amount of loving he gave you, and you would do the same to the point where the both of you ended up having the most explosive, powerful orgasms.

The two of you traded off like you were for a few moments longer before you decided to up the ante and bring your mouth to his balls to give that side of him some much-needed attention, and stroked his shaft in the meantime. You were fully aware how much he liked this, but Geoff decided to remind you just how much he liked it by plunging two fingers into your sopping pussy. For your neighbor’s sake and your neighbor’s sake alone, you choked down what you were sure would have been a scream.

You were sort of ashamed that you were so close to orgasm after such a little amount of sex, but damn, you really hadn’t gotten any in a long time.

“Geoff,” you warned in a moan, bucking your hips against his face. You felt a little better as you felt the tension in his balls greaten, and you knew he was close, too.

For his grand finale, you moved back to his shaft and forced yourself to take almost more of him than you could usually handle without relaxing your throat for a few minutes beforehand, caressing and fondling his balls with on hand and squeezing his knee with the other.

Geoff always had a unique ability to make you see stars every single time, and he did not disappoint this time. His mouth closed over your clit and sucked on the sides of the sensitive nub while poking his tongue out and rubbing and teasing at the rest of it that was left out. His fingers pumped in and out of you even quicker and harder than before, and it wasn’t long before you cried out your orgasm.

You came together, in a firey explosion of lights, bright white color, and fireworks dancing on every inch of your skin. You both continued your oral ministrations on the other to ensure the orgasm lasted, and both of you were happy to drink in the other’s juices. Once everything was finished, you stood up on shaky legs and stumbled on to the couch to cuddle with Geoff properly once again.

“God damn,” you muttered, snuggling into his chest. “I missed that. I missed you.”

“I’m right here, baby.” Geoff promised, wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head. “We won’t go this long without each other ever again.”

You hummed out your agreement, and it wasn’t long before you were drifting off to a peaceful sleep, lulled into unconsciousness by Geoff’s steady heartbeat.

“Hey,” Geoff said suddenly, making you open your eyes sleepily and glance at him to see he was looking down at you with an expression and an emotion you couldn’t quite place. “I’m tired of just being engaged. We should start this wedding shit like we said we would a long time ago. I want you to be my wife, like, now.”

You smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do it. We’ll start on it tomorrow, okay? We can look for venues and stuff, together.”

“God damn it, I just love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
